gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Plutia/Iris Heart
Plutia or Iris Heart is a character from Hyperdimension Neptuna series, she makes her debut on Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory as one of the main protagonists. Story Hyperdimension Neptuna Victory In the beginning of the third chapter, Noire whines and complains about how Lowee is copying Lastation in terms of tech. This annoys Plutia so much that she gets angry. Histoire points this out to Noire, who was the one who constantly reminds Neptune not to make her angry and realizes she has dug her own grave. She transforms into Iris Heart and demands Neptune and Histoire to leave while she has a "chat" with Noire. After two hours Plutia comes out of the room feeling refreshed. Noire, however, was broken. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Plutia appears as a Boss Unit, she has been infected by Sigma Virus and fights under the control of Sigma, during her last appearance, Plutia has been recovered from Sigma Virus by the help of Megaman X and Neptune, she betrays Sigma and immediately returns to Planeptune (Also this is a reference to her boss fight in the games). Super X Dimensions Plutia appears as a Solo Unit. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale 2 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Plutia is one of the playable characters of the game, her rival is Kat from Gravity Rush. Mad B!tches She is one of the characters from Sega side. Gallery File:HDN The Animation Iris Heart.png|Hyperdimension Neptuna: The Animation Artwork (Iris Heart) Trivia *Plutia's slippers almost resemble a popular pink bear called "Gloomy Bear" without the blood. *Like Neptune, Plutia's breasts drastically grows when she transforms. The reason is unknown as to why they share this trait. They also share the trait of their personalities drastically altering whenever they transform into their Goddess forms. *Plutia uses a doll for her weapon, which she animates with her magic. This is a reference to Pamela Ibis from the Atelier series. *Plutia calls Neptune "Neppy" and Blanc "Blanny", while she is called "Plutie" by Neptune. Curiously, she consistently calls Nepgear "Neppy. Jr" in either her CPU or human form, whereas she will refer to her other friends by their proper names when she transforms into Iris Heart. *Plutia is one of only two CPU characters whose attack skills are different between Human and HDD forms, the other being Peashy. *Plutia is named after a console prototype which has never been released from SEGA called the SEGA Pluto. This system was to be an upgrade to the already released SEGA Saturn which had an internet connection built into the system. **Despite this though, Plutia is based on the SEGA Mega Drive (Genesis in North America). This is reflected in Iris Heart's design with her choker resembling the top of the system's first model. *Plutia's sadism is a reference to how aggressive SEGA was to Nintendo after releasing the Genesis. **In addition, the scene where Iris Heart "plays" with Arfoire is also a nod to SEGA's hostile attitude toward piracy. *In the anime, Iris Heart uses a Whip Sword, very similar to Ivy's sword from Soul Calibur, as seen in Episode 9 when she prevents Rei from running away. In the game, however, the sword appears to be a regular sword. *Both she and Syrma from Mugen Souls Z have a similar personality and share the same English voice actor. *In the Battle, Plutia is useful for INT stats and increasing everyone's INT status. Category:Compile Heart Category:Idea Factory Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Gods